False Alert
by SkyIam
Summary: Time runs slow on the starship USS Enterprise, until its Captain makes everything interesting again. Implied Kirk/Spock slash, post Mpreg.


**Note: In this fic Jim and Spock has a (biological) son; George, who is about 3 years old in this one.**

**Title: **_False Alert._**  
Author: **Skyiam.

**Beta: **csad21.**  
Fandom:** Star Trek 2009.  
**Pairing: **Implied Kirk/Spock.  
**Category: **Humor, drama. Romance if you squint I guess.**  
Rating: **K+**  
Warning: **Implied post Mpreg.**  
**_**Summary:**__ Time runs slow on the starship USS Enterprise, until its Captain makes everything interesting again.  
_**Disclaimer: **Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry, Paramount Pictures, J. J Abrams, and probably a hell of a lot other people, but not me.**  
Thanks to: **_csad21_, for being a wonderful, intelligent beta :D**  
Author's Note: **I know, I know, I named the kid George, but I really can't find anything more fitting. Oh well, let's hope it's not too much of a cliché!

_**False Alert**_

"Seriously, something better happen soon." Hikaru Sulu sighed as he leaned back in his chair at the bridge. He felt that he had reached his limit of boredom, and there were three whole hours left until he was off-duty.

"Don't say that!" Chekov elbowed him. "Ewer heard 'be careful with what you wish for'? It's a Russian saying."

Sulu gave him a sour glance; that elbow had actually hurt. "Yeah, I've heard it. What about it?"

"Whenewer you wish for something else to happen when ewerything is good as it is, something bad happens."

Sulu raised his eyebrows. "Being a mathfreak and all, Chekov, you're the last one I'd suspect to be superstitious. It's as weird as if Mr. Spock would start to believe in magic and stuff."

"I'm not superstitious-"

"Anyway, not a thing happened in almost a month, and I know you're as desperate as me for some action."

Chekov was just about to speak when the main doors to the bridge slid open and the Captain of the USS Enterprise stormed in, making the whole bridge crew look up from their current work.

"Lieutenant Uhura, alarm all units, Yellow Alert!" he shouted.

With a spin in her chair, the Lieutenant turned to the screen in front of her. Her fingers pressed the security code, and immediately yellow warning signs flashed on the entire bridge.

Jim ran over to Chekov. "Mr. Chekov, I want a full scan of the entire ship as quickly as possible. Look for any kind of life form having any kind of relation to Vulcan physics."

"Yes, Keptain!"

"Mr. Sulu, note disappearance of passenger in the ship's log!"

"Aye, Captain!" Sulu opened the screen for the ship's log and noted as he was told, though he felt Chekov's gaze on him.

"I told you so, didn't I?" Sulu heard Chekov hiss. "I told you something would happen!"

Unbeknownst to the Lieutenant and the young Ensign, their Chief Communications officer studied the Captain's bizarre act as he paced back and forward in front of the Captain's chair.

Uhura had never seen Jim this upset, not even during the destruction of Vulcan or any other mission they'd been during the last four years. Sweat ran down his forehead and nose, and his eyes were wide open, looking from side to side, never focusing on a target.

"How is the ship's scan going, Mr. Chekov?"

"Ten percent has been searched, with no results, Keptain."

"Ten percent? Can't you make it any faster?"

"It's a computer, Keptain, I can't push it more than I already do."

With a strained breath, Jim sank down in the Captain's chair, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Uhura couldn't help but worry about her Captain. They may not have started off very well, but ever since the day Jim had been assigned as Captain at the USS Enterprise, he had slowly grown into the mature and kind man he was today. He had handled every mission they had in an unquestionable manner-whether it was a successful mission or not, his actions were unquestionable all the same. But this was not the Captain James T. Kirk she had come to know, and Uhura decided to speak.

"Captain?"

Jim looked up, fear still clear in his eyes. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Permission to speak freely, sir."

Jim nodded and mumbled a "permission granted", which was so weak that Uhura was probably the only one on the bridge who could distinguish the words.

She straightened herself before she carefully spoke. "If I may ask… What's the situation?"

"I told you, Uhura! Yellow Alert!"

Yes, something was definitely wrong with the Captain.

"I'm aware of that, Captain, but what is the situation? Who is the passenger you mentioned to Mr. Sulu?"

Jim's breath accelerated as he visibly strained to pull himself together. "George is missing!"

Uhura felt the knot of concern knit itself together in her chest. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, of course I am! I fell asleep with George lying beside me, and when I woke some minutes ago he was gone!" Jim drew a trembling hand through his hair and swallowed hard.

"Could he have woken up to go sleep in the closet? I know he has before-"

Jim interrupted her. "No, he didn't…"

"So, you did check?"

"Of course I checked! I tore the entire room upside down!"

Jim rose from his chair, incapable of calming himself.

"Please, Captain," Uhura begged. "Sit down, I'm sure George is fine."

"But…!"

Uhura sprung up from her position, grabbed Jim's arm, and led him back to the Captain's chair. "Somebody bring the Captain something refreshing to drink."

"I'm not a child, Uhura. I'm perfectly fit to-"

"Is Mr. Spock aware of the situation?"

Jim blinked owlishly.

"N- No, he was on duty until... 25 minutes ago I think, he should be back in our quarters by now..." Jim stuttered, biting his lip. He had no experience with how Vulcans reacted when their children were in danger, and he couldn't help but worry how this would affect Spock.

Uhura turned around to face the crew. "Lieutenant Sulu, contact First Officer Spock, if you plea-"

For the second time in five minutes the doors to the bridge opened and a startled Spock rushed in, which was a very rare sight, since the Vulcan never made such an open display of emotions.

"Lieutenant Uhura, alarm all units, Red Alert!"

"We've already been informed about the situation, Mr. Spock," Uhura answered. "The Captain-"

"Really, Mr. Spock, you and the Captain should keep a better eye on your son!" Sulu said, obviously amused.

Uhura's eyes widened and Chekov's mouth dropped open. Which was practically the rest of the bridge's reaction of Sulu's attempt to ease the situation.

You don't make fun of Spock, **period**. And_ especially_ not when he's upset.

Unless you're suicidal, of course.

Spock turned an ice cold gaze toward the Asian Lieutenant. "Pardon me, Mr. Sulu, but I fail to understand how the Captain and I's parenting abilities are any concern of yours. Our Captain has been kidnapped. Please focus on locating him, instead of ill-timed jests."

Sulu shut up as he realized his mistake, and with a very embarrassed expression he stuttered a "sorry sir", not even daring to look into the eyes of the furious Vulcan.

"The only one making 'ill-timed jests' is you, Spock." Jim looked over the shoulder of the Captain's chair. "What do you mean kidnapped?"

Spock couldn't believe his eyes. "Did you escape your assailants, Captain?"

"What assailants?"

"When I arrived to our quarters, I found the entire apartment in chaos, and since you were not there, I assumed that you had been captured, but not without a struggle, therefore causing the current state of our quarters."

"But what about George?" Jim stood up again, eyes growing wide in panic. "George is gone!"

"Captain-" Spock started, but Jim turned furiously to Sulu.

"Mr. Sulu, make it Red Alert!"

This made the entire bridge jump. Sulu immediately pressed the button for Red Alert, and the yellow warning signs were replaced by angry, crimson lights.

The whole bridge went quiet. The only things to be heard were the dull warning signals.

Then, finally, Chekov spoke. "The ship scan is complete, Keptain. Target found."

Jim's eyes flew to the Ensign. He rushed forward, grabbing the upper arms of the scared young Russian and shook him. "You found him? Where? Where is he? What are the coordinates?"

"...Behind you, Keptain..." the Ensign gulped.

Jim turned around, slowly.

Confused, unmatched eyes stared back at him from behind his Vulcan father.

"G...George?" Jim stuttered. "Where did you go?"

Spock answered in his son's place.

"Our son was awake when I returned to our quarters. He had forgotten Grish at Medical Bay when he had his monthly examination. He had failed to wake you before I got there. I insisted that he should stay with you, but he wanted to follow me and get Grish himself. As I saw no reason to decline his request, I allowed him to come with me. When we came back, you were missing, so we hurried to the bridge to alarm the ship of your disappearance."

'_Grish. Of course.' _Jim mentally face-palmed, and felt his cheeks grow hot. George wouldn't go anywhere without that cuddly toy lizard.

"I'm sorry, daddy," George said, voice quiet.

The bridge fell silent again (save for a few snickers) before Uhura pressed the communication button and announced,

"False Alert."


End file.
